I Ain't Gone
by Marioexpertken
Summary: Ever since the beginning, Ness still distance himself from others & why is that? It's someone he knew he has in common...


**It was just another day in the Super Smash Bros. Tournament 4. Dr. Mario & Mewtwo were the only Melee newcomers to return after their absence in the third tourney. Some familiar faces didn't make it, which broke everyone's heart, they are part of the team & are like a family...**

 **Everyone were doing some random things they want to do in the Grand Hall, Kirby & Jigglypuff fly around like a balloon, Dr. Mario chatting with Mario, Pac-Man talking with Sonic & Mega Man, the female fighters doing what they usually do, Lucina is as usual haven't loosen up, not even a bit, & Bowser & Bowser Jr. having a father & son time. Ness is still sitting in the table all alone, outcast from the rest, feeling down...**

 **Then, Dr. Mario along with Mario came.**

 **"Ness, what's a-wrong?" the doc asked first...**

 **"It's nothing guys, I'm fine, I am just feeling homesick as usual..."**

 **"Ness, we've been already having you call your mom to feel better for almost a hundred times & still you have a-same look, I know that ain't homesickness..." Mario began to look worried, when Ness gets homesick, he calls his mom to get himself better, but for this situation, it ain't homesickness, it's more like a depression...**

 **"Guys, I'm fine alright, just leave me..."**

 **"Ness, you rarely got into matches unlike how you regularly did in the past, even the Hands are noticing."**

 **"I said I'm fine guys, just-just leave me alone!" Ness started to sound irritated, his eyes shut with some tears flowing out of his closed eyes, facing away from the two Marios, his hand turning to a fist...**

 **"Ness, just tell us alright, we're here for you!" Dr. Mario knew Ness's lying, the shouting was heard from everyone else, all stared at the three, either with a surprised look frok the shout, a confused look or even a worried look. Everyone slowly started to go towards the trio...**

 **"Look what you just did goddammit!" Ness started to get more frustrated now that it drew everyone's attention.**

 **"What's going on?" Peach sounded worried**

 **"I don't know, but Ness, tell us what's wrong, we can't help you if you never tell us!" Mario went to Ness closely.**

 **Ness then screamed out & started to sob...**

 **"I CAN'T FIGHT WITHOUT HIM! IT'S NOT THE SAME WITHOUT HIM! IT'S JUST NOT! I'M A SOLE REPRESENTATIVE AGAIN & IT'S A CRAP, I'M ALL ALONE AGAIN!"**

 **Everyone started ro get even more worried, the people who attended the third tournament tried to recall who were the Brawl newcomers that never came back & realize who Ness was talking about: Lucas...**

 **"...Ness...is that what this is about..."**

 **"Of course, we became friends, we got along, we stick together & I'm alone again!"**

 **"Ness, look, there's probably a chance he might return alright, it's okay, we're here for you ok, you were here since the first tourney, I'm here still, it's okay got that?" Mario then gave his hand to Ness as he does so & the two hugged while Ness continued to sobbed.**

 **Just then, Master Hand came in.**

 **"Afternoon everyone, we got some more people coming in, first Mewtwo & now them! And one of them is a newcomer!" Master Hand gestured as everyone gather towards stage.**

 **"Now let's welcome the newcomer...RYU FROM THE STREET FIGHTER UNIVERSE!" Master Hand then introduces the newcomer Ryu, as he emerges, Mega Man & Pac-Man recognize him right away.**

 **"Ryu, you're here?!" Mega Man was surprised**

 **"No way! Ryu?!" even Pac-Man**

 **"Mega Man, Pac-Man, long time no see huh... So this is the fight you two were attending, well then, count me in!" Ryu then joins in the group as each of the veterans & newcomers introduced themselves to the 5th thrid party fighter after Snake, Sonic, Mega Man & Pac-Man.**

 **"But that's not all, we got more veterans returning! Alright now where's our boy?!" Master Hand then introduces the returning veteran, people who were in the second tournament slowly started to recognize who he is as he emerges, Marth was stunned.**

 **"Marth...Did you miss me?" it was Roy, wielder of the Sword of Seal. Dr. Mario & Mewtwo started to grin happily, Roy followed as well as the two & Marth walked towards him.**

 **"You made it Roy, welcome back!" Dr. Mario opens up his arms like he' gonna embrace him.**

 **"Thanks doc, it's great to be back."**

 **"Roy, I thought I never see you fight again in Smash..."**

 **"Marth, I'm here now." Roy smirked as the four embrace, Marth is reunited with Roy & that makes Dr. Mario, Mewtwo & Roy already in returning from their absence...**

 **Just as everyone leaves since there were only two, Master Hand suddenly called out, "Wait, we have one more here!"**

 **Everyone stopped as they stare at who's the third, everyone was curious, the person is a bit timid.**

 **"Who's that?" Ryu began to wonder**

 **The mystery fighter's hands slowly emerges.**

 **Ness suddenly tried to look closely on who it is as he gasps & went running for him, then the fighter reveals himself.**

 **"Ness, I'm here!" it was Lucas, Ness's eyes widened as the two PSI-powered kids embrace, from that point, Ness finally smiled & tears flowing out in joy.**

 **"Lucas, I thought I never see you again..."**

 **"Well you ain't fighting without me, I'm back, I miss you guys..."**

 **"I miss you too Lucas!" everyone were happy to see Ness finally back to how he was before, with that, everyone celebrated Roy's & Lucas's return & Ryu, a newcomer in Sm4sh. Ness is happy to see Lucas again with Marth, Dr. Mario, Falco, Ganondorf celebrating Roy's.**

 **"Ness, when you battle, I will battle with you, after all, I'm not gone yet..."**

* * *

Sorry if it's too short, but hope you enjoy. Reviews are appreciated ;)


End file.
